


Just That Simple

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Griffin tries to keep an eye on Kendall's condition.





	Just That Simple

As she stared at him, blue eyes full of a fear and tears, her speechlessness wounded him.  
  
Like a total jackass, he admitted his feelings – raw and uncensored. It was impossible not to not want to keep her safe, to not want her, to not need her to return some kind of connection.  
  
She was right. This should’ve been done long ago, before her surgery and certainly before he had proved what a bastard the reverend was.   
  
But he couldn’t let go, and it was impossible to hide the reason any longer.  
  
Griffin swallowed a thick lump in his throat and bowed his head, “You asked me once, if I had known love. The sad truth is I have always known it through someone else and never for myself. I saw the damage it could do, and I decided life would just be easier without it. Think of what love has done to you and everyone you care about it.”  
  
Her eyes left his, her skinny fingers flicking tears away with bitter resentment.  
  
“Zach once told me that it was impossible not to fall in love with a woman like you.” With those words, he had her full attention once more, “…he was right. You are one of a kind.”  
  
“My heart…” Kendall held a hand to her chest, her words trailed off into quiet sobs.  
  
Griffin closed the distance, immediately switched into medical mode with his hands over hers, “What? What is it?”  
  
Taking a deep breath, she forced the words out, “…it can’t take another loss. I can’t go through that ever again.”  
  
Kendall had used her greatest talent in that split second – completely unaware she had done so. With her demeanor and words, she had proved to be a fighter in spirit and vulnerable in emotion.  
  
Again, he was overwhelmed with the need for her – to hold her close and protect her from anything outside of his embrace. Moving his hands to her face, gently cupping her porcelain features within his tan grasp, he assured her, “I don’t think your heart is the one in danger here.”


End file.
